As Time Flows By
by GraySparkles
Summary: It's Fiesta Time! Even if characters seem immortal, they still age. And in this case, the Dex Owners are celebrating not just their own birthdays, but even others'. From Kimberley to Celio, these people will have a great time whether they know it or not. And not just Pokespe, what about our favorite anime character? Don't be shy... Join us for the wackiest birthday parties ever!
1. Chapter 1: Green

**Author's Note: Well.. Look who forgot to update yesterday! Oh well. HAPPY THANKSGIVING, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN! Yet again a new fanfic. Don't worry. This is just for the birthdays of PokeSpe characters. I will try to update Breaking the Color Wheel and Just a Real Life Game.**

**Sorry if this isn't as good, but I wasn't sure about the limited choice of ideas. Yes, I put Slender in here, but don't yell at me for it D: It is an original idea, at least I haven't seen it otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ao Oni, Slender, Twister, and Ib.**

* * *

The Kanto and Johto Pokedex Holders were gathered in the Viridian Forest, in Yellow's house. Said girl felt very apprehensive about the plan that Red and Blue had thought up. Blue had gotten inspiration from a few scary games and her own mind, and even though it would be better to do that for Platina's birthday, Blue waved it off. She and Red wanted to see Green get scared for once.

Blue needed someone to dress up in a really bad costume, which was supposed to be a costume of the Ao Oni. Nobody volunteered, so she chose at random. Yellow was chosen, and she sure hated it. She couldn't even breathe in the outfit.

Blue chose Red, Gold, and Silver to dress up as the Slenderman. That was a total fail. Gold and Silver kept arguing, and then when they finally stood in order (Red, Silver, and Gold on top… that sounded wrong), Red moved. Silver lost his balance, knocking Gold down, and they were all stuck in the suit.

Lastly, Blue determined that, as the last two people, she and Crystal would get some cheap paintings and stick their hands through it. Crystal wondered aloud about how they would hide from Green, while Blue simply got out two Pokeballs, one with Ditty and the other with another Ditto.

Neither of the Dex Holders thought this plan was good, but they had to do _something _for Green's birthday. They hid his gifts all over his house, located right next to the Viridian City Forest.

All went home, calling it a day. They hoped Green wouldn't ruin the fun, but they would have to see tomorrow…

* * *

Green got up early, getting prepared to train his Pokemon. Surprisingly, he didn't find his Pokemon anywhere. His eyes narrowed for a second, and rested on a folded up note. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

"Hey Greenie, I _had _to borrow your Pokemon to settle a bet. Hope you didn't plan on training today! Bye bye~.

~Blue"

Well, training Pokemon was out of the question. Maybe he would go out into the forest for a bit. Green got a cup of coffee, and noticed a parcel. He opened it and saw a flashlight and a water bottle. He examined the bottle, before judging that it was safe to drink. He kept it in a pouch by his waist, and then walked out the door, throwing the flashlight in the air. The sound of a lock clicking was not lost to him, and he tried to open the door. Green even used the key and the door was firmly shut. Shrugging his shoulders, he guessed that the door was jammed. Mumbling that _this had to happen on his birthday, _Green made a mental note to get someone to fix it.

As he strolled through the forest, something rustled in a nearby bush. Green was immediately on his guard. Then something dark and lean, not to mention tall lurked out of the bushes. Green took one look, and began laughing, or in his case, silently snickering. It looked like it was supposed to be intimidating, but in reality looked far from it. It was bent over, and it sounded like.. people were arguing in it? Green snuck away and behind the creature. He then punched it, and its arms flailed before it bent over. Green leaned closer, and could hear the people more clearly.

"God damn it Gold! You ruined everything!"

"It's not my fault, you gave the signal at the wrong time!"

"Guys, he's right behind us."

"ARGHH! SHE'S GOING TO BE SO PISSED OFF AT US!"

"What… Who's going to be angry at you?"

Maybe Green should've remembered that he wasn't supposed to be listening in.

"ABORT MISSION, REPEAT ABORT MISSION!"

The creature ran off, leaving a very confused Green behind.

* * *

"Sorry Blue, but Red/ Gold/ Silver screwed it up."

Three voices rang out, and Blue mentally cursed them. This wasn't enough time to set up the party room! Too bad it was on short notice, but….

"It's showtime Yellow, Crys."

* * *

Green was really bored now. The last form of entertainment had been the weird four- armed creature. He decided to turn back to his house, when something moved out of the corner of his eye. He instinctively jumped to the side as something painstakingly ran at him, flailing its arms. Green saw blue, just blue. It was really ugly too.

Green let it run into a tree, and when it was unconscious, he took off back to his house. He was sort of afraid, but took off, not noticing the creature take off its head and mutter into a phone that the plan failed.

* * *

Blue grinded her teeth in frustration. It was up to her and Crys to delay Green while Red, Silver, and Gold finished decorating. She knew Yellow would go back to help too.

"Target sighted."

Blue lunged out as her hand clasped against a wrist.

* * *

Green walked past a bush, and something grabbed his wrist. He didn't think, grabbed the hand, and flung it on the ground. He didn't expect a groaning Blue to be there, with a painting around her arm. He blinked, and asked her something.

"What in the name of ARCEUS are you doing!?

Blue muttered something about it being enough time, and took Green's wrist. She dragged him back to the house, and opened the door. She left Green at the front and located Yellow.

"Is the plan ready?"

"Yup!"

Everybody, including Crys (who just climbed through a window) hid. Blue was the closest to the door, while everybody else, including the Hoenn, SInnoh, and Unova groups scattered. It was quite humorous, as Ruby was squished in between Gold and Sapphire, who gave him a beating for what he did to the juniors a week back.

As soon as the door cracked open, everybody screamed "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Green certainly didn't expect to have a heart attack at the age of 16. He opened his bedroom door, ready to call it a night, when every Dex Holder jumped at him, Blue actually jumping onto him. He could hear the snickers from Gold as Green had jumped about a few feet in the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Green would have showed no emotion, but everybody _did _try to surprise him. So he gave a tentative grin and said "Thanks." With emotion. Blue looked surprised, but she dragged him to the cake.

* * *

Green grinned and went over the events in his head as he lazed around. He decided to give himself a break today.

The cake part was….interesting. Red had taken up the "honor" of smashing Green's face into the cake. And then he ran away while Green chased him. He had been aware of Blue laughing her head off. Once Green caught Red, they moved on to presents.

Sapphire got him a book titled, "How Not to Bore Guests: Fun Party Game." That was weird, because he expected something from the wild. All of the rest of the gifts were good, and Ruby made him clothes. Green wondered how he knew his size, but disregarded the fact, knowing that he really wouldn't like to know. In fact, everybody but Blue had given him a gift.

Afterwards, they played a few cheesy party games that Green found he really enjoyed. Twister was the best by far. It was Sapphire vs Black. They both lunged the same spot and collapsed on each other. Green had to admit, as he held back loud chuckles, that it was great having a birthday party.

But everybody else considered the last part to be funny. While Green was looking at stuff, Blue and Red jumped on him. He landed on his back, with"oof!", and Red held his arms back. Blue began tickling him, and Green could not contain the short bursts of high pitched laughter that forced its way up. Blue and Red eventually switched places, and Green kept laughing hysterically. He soon choked out Uncle, and Blue and Red jumped off and helped him up. Red gave him a hug and said bye.

As the door closed, Green became conscious that Blue was right next to him.

"You know, I still haven't given you your gift!"

"Wha—?"

Blue had kissed him shortly on the cheek and ran out the door.

Green just stood there dazed, and decided that _this _was a great birthday party.

* * *

Blue hurriedly ran from Green's house while hiding a blush and a grin.

"Now hopefully he gets the hint. And hopefully, he will repay me on Christamas."

With that, she called out Ditty, who morphed into a nearby Pidgeot, and flew away.

* * *

**So… what do you think? I tried the small bit of OldRivalShipping, and I feel like I failed at it. As always, read, review, and give your honest opinion!**

**Have a fantastic Thanksgiving and, again, Happy Birthday GREEN!**

**GraySparkles Out~**


	2. Chapter 2: Silver and Christmas

As Time Flows By: SILVER

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though Santa might come through this year.**

…

" JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!"

Silver nursed a headache as the off-pitch singing started up again. He sighed.

It was only 2 hours into the PokeDex Owner Christmas Party and Silver felt like banging his head on a wall. If the cheesy games didn't kill him, Ruby and Sapphire singing just might.

"_Isn't it bad to annoy someone on his birthday?"_ He thought wryly.

…

_3 hours earlier_

_Silver was walking near a forest, the surrounding area empty because of Christmas Eve. It was a special day, for it was his birthday. He was officially 16 years old, but he didn't feel like it. Silver had heard from Gold and Blue that birthdays were to be spent with friends and family. The Dex Owners didn't know about his birthday, well, except for Blue. Silver's father had disappeared __again__ after the Sinjoh Ruins event. _

_He was thinking so deeply in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. In fact, he didn't notice anything until something tackled him, hard._

"_Hey buddy!"_

"_Hi Silvy!"_

"_Ok, I did my part of the loser thing. Can I go home?"_

_Silver groaned and got up, looking at the tacklers. Blue and Gold seemed nonchalant about their actions, but Emerald looked really uncomfortable. He shivered in fright as Silver glared._

"_I swear I didn't think of this! They wanted a Hoenn Dex Owner to come with them and I lost at Rock- Paper- Scissors and then.."_

"_What do you want?"_

_Silver asked this abruptly as to cut off Emerald's rambling and ranting. Blue grinned as she yelled, "IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME! We are formally making you come with us to the ANNUAL POKEDEX OWNER CHRISTMAS PARTY, so you can't say no."_

_Silver brushed it off and kept walking._

…

Present

Well, they kept their word since Silver was stuck here now. The party had been going on pretty well, and even Green had looked like he was sort of enjoying himself. That wouldn't have been too bad except that Blue brought up the idea of games.

Arceus must have had a personal vendetta against Silver, because he, Gold, and Crys had to play Twister. _Twister._ If that didn't spell out disaster, then he didn't know what did.

The game started out just fine. In fact, Gold and Crys hadn't argued because they were focusing on lasting the longest of the trio. All was well until Red called out, "Left hand, green." Silver and Gold both went for the same spot, and Crys could barely reach the green spot. When she did, she lost her balance.

Gold, who's arm was crisscrossed against hers, got unbalanced after Crys crushed his arm.

Which led to him trying to regain his balance.

That led to him to accidentally hitting Silver on the head, in the end losing the balance.

And _that _took Silver down with him.

If that wasn't bad enough, Blue decided to scream, "MOSH PIT!" Silver was sure that Crystal could barely breathe, and Gold was crushed on the ground. The only people not doing the mosh pit were Green, Yellow, and Ruby, each for their own separate reason.

After that fiasco, Blue got up cheerfully and exclaimed that they should sing. Silver did like his sister, but he really didn't wanna sing, especially Rudolph The Red- Nosed Reindeer. He knew Gold would change the lyrics to something like, "Silver the Red Haired…," and Silver would then never hear the end of it. He could bet on it. He would bet on it… one day.

So while 12 Dex Owners sang their variation of "12 Days of Christmas," the other 12 amused themselves in some way or the other. Silver could see through his slightly drooping eyes that Green took out a few documents…. Wait. Drooping eyes?

Well, it was late for Silver's standards. People assumed that as a part of his personality he slept late. No. Silver was not a Noctowl for sure.

"_I guess it won't hurt for a few minutes of sleep."_

…

"Okay guys, he's sleeping."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Pesky Woman."

"Guys, stop it. Let's set everything up first."

Loud rustling noises were heard as the Dex Owners rushed around to prepare for the best Christmas, and birthday, the sleeping boy was going to have.

…

10 minutes later…

Silver could sense someone watching him. He didn't know how, but he really wasn't in the mood to get up and look after his dream.*

"Okay, he won't wake up. Bring in Ruby and Sapphire."

"Roger that!"

Oh no, they wouldn't… He waited for the loud singing, but didn't hear anything, so he opened one eye…

… to see _a certain someone's _golden eye right in front of him.

Silver was actually proud he didn't shriek. Gold would've used it as blackmail stuff. But after he opened his other eye, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

The room had even more decorations than it did before. And there was a huge table, with lots and lots of boxes.

"SURPRISE!"

Silver jumped out of his skin as Blue and Gold, and actually every other Dex Owner leaped at him. And for once, he didn't object to all the hugs. In fact, he smiled. Not creepy or unsettling, but a real, genuine smile.

"You guys…"

They all rushed to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us your birthday was today?"- Blue and Crys

"Dude, Blue said you never celebrated Christmas _or _your birthday!"- Gold

"We thought we would make it memorable for you."- Red and Yellow

"Enjoy this one day of a year sort of thing."- Green

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" – Every other Dex Owner

Silver couldn't stop the flow of emotions, and whispered something that only the closest to him could hear. "Thank you."

The crowd cheered as Dia brought over the cake, which had an illustration of how Gold described him for the wanted poster. Silver couldn't help it. He snorted with laughter.

"Make a wish, Silkou!*"

As he blew out the candles, he got ushered straight into other activities, and for once, the grin stayed on his face. It was meant to be there.

…

Outside, as the kids partied, a man looked over, and smiled softly as he saw a laughing Silver get tickled into tears by Gold and Crys. He whispered a few words, knowing that _his _Silver would never hear them.

"Happy Birthday Son."

And as he looked to the skies, the clocks ticked at 12, and everybody screamed out some form of 'Merry Christmas.'

"Merry Christmas, all of you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Merry Christmas! And I hope you all have fantastic holidays! Yes, it's Silver's birthday! And we all love this loveable Red Head right? 'Glares at everybody."**

**Responses to reviews on chapter 1:**

_**Shin H. Vega- I love it! Very funny!**_

**Why thank you :D**

_**tora (anonymous)- so kawaiiiiiii! XD**_

**Again, thank you!**

_**Pokemon Guy 84- Hmmmm the failed attempt had some good parts**__**  
**__**The refrence to your previous fic was nice**__**  
**__**But overall I'd say it was a little tame**__**  
**__**No offence or anything**_

**Yeah, I realized it sucked. Go references! It was tame, I agree. No offense taken :D**

***: I will mention the dream in something else.**

*** Number 2: In the HG/SS arc, at one part (I won't spoil it!), Gold calls Silver 'Silkou'. I believe that it is a mix of Silver's name (duh..) and dachikou, the Japanese word for friend.**

**Yeah, Giovanni made an appearance at the end! I personally prefer Manga!Giovanni over JustARealLifeGame!Giovanni, because I make a sadistic prick, if you will excuse my language. Also, expect an update on the 31****st****, because it's the loveable geek's birthday, and you all know who he is.**

**Look up **X'ma spe** on Youtube. Even if it's in Japanese, and half of us can't understand it, the point is pretty clear.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Again, have some great holidays and…. LOVE YA GUYS XD**

**GraySparkles Out~**


	3. Chapter 3: Bill

As Time Flows By: Bill!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokespe.**

* * *

…

Bill wasn't an adventurous person. He knew that himself. He never really appreciated getting dragged into the affairs of the Dex Owners. He was a 'technology- freak,' as quoted by most people as he grew up. They probably never would have guessed that he would be the proud inventor of the Pokemon PC*.

But back to the topic. Even if Bill didn't want to get involved, it still happened anyway. Take the incident with the Elite Four. He got dragged in when he first helped Yellow. Then the Johto crisis occured, where he was stupid enough to fall for a fake power screen* on his computer. In the end it worked out and he helped yet again, but Bill still didn't feel super happy that he was involved. But on the plus side, Bill got to spend some time with Daisy, which made up for the previous incidents.

After a bit of peace and quiet (which Bill figured wouldn't last forever), he got a call from Celio, asking him to help repair the Sevii Islands Storage System. He was on the boat when he saw Red and Daisy's scary younger brother, Green. Everything pieced together after that; the assault on Blue, the kidnapping of her parents, the Kanto Dex Owners getting singled out by residents. All problems were rooted back to Team Rocket.

Oh, Bill did try to help, but really, he didn't do much compared to anybody else. Red was a true hero and leader, and he tried to help out everybody. Green, while harsh at times, was a great trainer in his own right. Blue was an evil mastermind. And Bill was happy to at least be acquaintances with Green. He looked like he would kill Bill whenever he saw him and his sister together.

Yeah… Bill was dating Daisy now. He asked her out after the Dex owner's got revived and the Hoenn catastrophe, and to his immense surprise, she eagerly said, "Yes!" Now Bill had to deal with Green's constant death glares, but he still loved Daisy.

…

_It was too bright in the morning to get up. The light was harsh and Bill certainly didn't want to get out of his warm bed. He deserved a few more minutes to sleep in, because it was his birthday…. It's not every day that you turn 18 years old…. ZZzz…._

"CA- CAW! CA- CAW!"

Bill grumbled as he forced himself up and shut off the alarm. Being an inventor had its downsides, but hey, who was he to complain?

He had just about woken up when his phone rang, effectively scaring the living daylights out of him. He flipped it open and muttered, "Hello?"

"HEY BILL! HAPPY BIRTHDA- OOPS! SORRY BRIDGETTE! I'LL PICK THAT UP LATER!"

Oh, it was just Lanette. A really excited Lanette too… Wait. Where did she learn when his birthday was?

"OH YEAH! THERE IS A MEETING FOR ALL OF THE STORAGE SYSTEM PEOPLE TODAY AT 4 PM IN PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB. DON'T BE LATE! OH, AND BRIDGETTE SAYS HI!"

One abrupt click later and Lanette hung up. Bill stretched and wondered why she was so loud, when his eyes rested on the speaker button. Well then… Time to get work done and then start off at 1 for the meeting.

…

"Ok! He took the bait and is leaving his home!"

"Good~. Ready guys?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

…

Bill was rather angry.. no! Screw language this time! It takes a fricking lot of time to actually reach the lab from his place, while walking in the cold _especially_, and then Bill finds out that the professor is not there. _And _then Bill walked home in a snowstorm.

"Happy birthday to me," he whispered softly as he reached to grasp the door handle of his house. It was 7 PM right now, and he would really like to eat something.

_Was it this dark before he left? Did he turn off the lights before leaving?_

"HAPPY BiRTHDAY!"

Bill jumped at the surprise as Red lunged at him to give a happy birthday hug. He squeezed the living daylights out of Bill before letting the poor man get to his feet. Bill took in his surroundings.

On the couch were Amanita*, Lanette, Bridgette, and Celio, who all chorused a "Happy Birthday" to him. Professor Oak, Blue, Green, and.. _was that Daisy?.. _stood or leaned on something.

He was speechless as Bridgette and Celio brought out a huge cake, which was decorated with frosted computers and a Magikarp and Farfetch'd. There was cursive writing on the cake, which said "Happy Birthday to the Oldest Nerd Here."

Everybody sang along to the Birthday song for Bill as he blew out the candles and cut the cake. It was kind of funny how Red got a small piece, and then smeared it on Bill's face. Everybody else laughed at Bill's shocked expression, and soon, even Green joined into the big burst of laughter.

Bill was even more speechless at all the gifts he received. He even got some from the Johto Dex Owners, who had heard about his contribution to saving Johto. The gifts were all pretty good, and even Blue kept away from her tricks for his birthday. Pika even gave him a small shock as a present, which Bill thought was good because he didn't get shocked as badly as he did in the forest with Yellow that one time*.

But Bill was sure he would never talk again, _and he would be the color of a tomato forever_, because Daisy went up and kissed him on the cheek. Normally, Bill wouldn't get _as _embarrassed as he just did, but Daisy had kissed him on the cheek in front of everybody. Including _her own brother_.

Bill waited with baited breath, and when Green came up, he flinched but stood his ground.

"Happy Birthday. Are you treating my sister good?"

"Yes, sir." Don't ask him why he felt the need to call Green 'sir.'

"… 1) You're older than me, so you don't have to call me 'sir' and 2)….. take good care of my sister."

"Wait, WHAT!"

"You heard me, so if you break her heart, I'm going to break _more _than just your heart."

"Okay, you have my word that I will treat her good."

"…Good." And with that, I successfully survived my encounter with Green. And he said he was okay with the relationship too!

….

It was the end of the party and Bill had never felt happier in his life. The party was normal until Red decided to give him a noogie, and they promptly fell over struggling playfully. That wasn't bad altogether, because Bill managed to noogie him back. And then Blue asked Red to tell everybody about how he met Bill. His face flared as people laughed when Red told everybody he had the body of a Rattata.

Eventually almost everybody left, except for Daisy. Bill wondered why she was still here when she pulled him into a liplock. Bill felt like he was in heaven, and asked Daisy why she gave him a quick kiss, _on the lips even_, and she murmured, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year everybody!"

…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey people! I'm sort of fizzing out here, because it's 1: 30 AM over here, and I'm half asleep. I figured that for once I would actually finish a chapter in the morning instead of near the end of the day. Also, happy birthday you loveable geek! Yeah, I support Bill x Daisy. Don't like, don't read.**

**1****st**** *: Isn't he the inventor of the PC? If not, I'm so sorry, but I think he's the inventor. I know he made the Storage System.**

**2****nd**** *: Go re- read the last volume of the GSC Arc. It happens.**

**3****rd**** *: … I hope that's how you spell her name. I can sort of see her being fangirlish around Bill, because would he be her idol? **

**4****th**** *: That scene is funny. So Pika is with Bill, who isn't sure if Pika is **_**the Pika **_**he is thinking of. Bill goes up and asks if Pika remembers him. Pika just shocks him, and Bill remarks that the shock sure is the same.**

**That last line is Bill. Just saying. Also, my computer is making weird noises when I type. Bill is one of my most favorite characters EVER! Also, no drawing of Bill; my computer glitched out on Paint for some reason.**

_**Review:**_

_**TigerSneak1:**_Silver gets his first birthday! He gets annoyed by Gold, but in the end, everybody supports him! Next birthday is Yellow... in March. o_O' Half of the birthdays are in summer. That's gonna mean a lot of work. Keep up the good work!

_**Yeah! Also, no. Bill's birthday is today, and Kimberly and Pearl have birthdays before Yellow. I guess for Dex Owners you are right. Thanks! Go check out Tiger's story too! It's pretty good :D**_

**Okay guys, have a Happy New Year, Good- Bye 2012, and Hello 2013! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**GraySparkles Out~**


	4. Chapter 4: Kimberly

**Happy Birthday Kimberly!**

* * *

It's been a while since someone visited her for training; Arceus forbid they actually want to talk.

Kimberly relishes all the people she got to be around with, either with training them or just who she was with on her own journey. She never says it out loud, but she cares, _a lot_, about the Dex Holders. The ones she trained or gave a bracelet to. It reminds her of her Pokemon Journey with Briney.

* * *

"_Hey Briney! Hurry up!"_

"_Alright, alright! Just wait a second!"_

_A 10-year old Kimberly kept tapping her leg, waiting for her old friend Briney to get his lazy butt out of his house. They were going to be late to get their first Pokemon and she was brimming with excitement. The only problem was her 11-year old buddy Briney, who decided to wait until she could go on a journey to go on his._

"_I'm out! I'm ouT!"_

_Briney, being as coordinated as possible, tripped over a tiny rock. As she watched her friend's antics, Kimberly rolled her eyes._

"_Briney, if you don't get up now, I'm going to feed you to those vicious Piloswines that live in that cave."_

_At that sentence Briney got up, grabbed Kimberly's hand, and ran towards Professor Osage's* Lab._

* * *

"_WE'RE HERE!"_

"_Sorry Professor, it's his fault we're late."_

_Kimberly recalled that Professor Osage was a very jolly woman. _

_She never seemed to get mad at anyone or anything. She was pleased to give two Pokemon to the two people she believed worthy of going on their journey._

_She also knew they wouldn't judge the Pokemon they got. Professor Osage would put a bunch of Pokeballs in a bucket, and you would have to reach in and take one and hope for the best._

_Kimberly and Briney both took a deep breath, and plunged their arms into the bucket._

_She immediately grasped a Pokeball and pulled her hand out of the pile. At the same time, Briney got his Pokeball out. They both stared at each other before sending out their new Pokemon._

_Kimberly could barely stop herself from squealing! She picked out a Dratini! A cute, ADORABLE DRATINI! She looked over at Briney's Pokemon and stifled a snort._

_He picked out a Wingull, and he looked like he was fangirling over it. As "a man of the sea," Briney must have felt extremely lucky to get a Flying/ Water type._

* * *

Kimberly snorted again at remembering freaking out over his Wingull. He probably terrified it out of its wits.

Well, it was fun traveling with him for their journey, but their ways parted at the 8th Gym. Ol' Briney probably didn't want her looking at his strategies for the League. Anyway, they did meet up back at the League, hoping to settle rivalries.

* * *

"_Hey Briney!"_

_Kimberly eagerly waved to her old friend, and saw him jump at hearing his name, only to look over and shout back a greeting. _

_They began making some small talk like, "how are you, what have you been doing, etc." Then it turned to actual Pokemon League talk. Kimberly was awestruck by how many competitors she saw._

"_Have you ever seen so many people in your life?" Briney guffawed._

"_Yeah! At a shopping mall sale!" They both laughed and began discussing ideas._

"_With so many competitors, there might be no way for this to happen, but if it could, then…. Let's both get to the finals!" Briney spoke so energetically that Kimberly just had to join in. "Yeah! And then we will give the audience a real battle!"_

* * *

_It was the first day of the League, and Kimberly had Butterfrees in her stomach. She honestly hoped she didn't get defeated in the first round, even with her Dragonair. And then she thought of Briney and hoped the same. Too bad she couldn't avoid her fate; it would be stupid to leave the League after qualifying for it._

_She noticed Briney on the other side and waved. He noticed and flashed her a peace sign. And then, they waited with bated breath for the match-ups. To her relief, she saw that Briney was on the other side of the tournament. If he wanted that final battle, they would both have to work hard._

_Two minutes later, and the first match began._

* * *

_Kimberly just couldn't believe her eyes. She just couldn't. She had made it to the finals!_

"_OMG! ISKABLSWHF!"_

_She didn't notice a person behind her, who got annoyed and poked her in the head. She stopped spazzing for a second and saw that Briney was grinning too. Which could mean either of two things. Either 1)He heard of her accomplishment and came to congratulate her, or 2)He qualified for the finals as well._

_Sure enough, their pictures were there in the slots for finalists. They held a glance for a minute, and then Briney held out his hand._

"_May the best Trainer win."_

_She shook his hand._

* * *

Man. That was the greatest battle that she'd ever fought. Briney was no pushover, and the battle was very fierce….

* * *

_Kimberly watched Briney from across the field. She was so ready, yet so afraid, but now was not the time for that._

"_Get ready for the finals of the 15__th__ Pokemon League! On my right stands Briney, and on my left stands Kimberly! Both come from Boon Island, but there's no room for old bonds! The finals are here! Let's see who will be the one left standing!"_

"_Send your Pokemon out!"_

_Briney sent out his Whiscash, whom he nicknamed 'Gills', out into the arena. Kimberly pulled out a disappointed face and got out her Meganium. She really wished that Briney hadn't made this battle so easy for her._

"_Meganium use Razor Leaf!"_

"_Gills, deflect it with a Hydro Pump!"_

_The two energies clashed, and caused a mini explosion. The friends paid no attention to this and kept fighting._

"_Meganium, begin charging for Solar Beam!"_

_Kimberly could've sworn she saw a small smirk appear on Briney's face._

"_Dodge!"_

…_.What?_

_The Whiscash elegantly moved out of the way as Meganium fired his Solar Beam.* Then, she noticed the ice beginning to form in Whiscash's mouth. "Oh no! Watch out Meganium!"_

"_Too late for that! Gills, use Ice Beam!" Meganium let out a shrill screech and collapsed, leaving it knocked out._

"_Ooh! Briney may have knocked out one of Kimberly's Pokemon, but he hasn't knocked out her fighting spirit! Here she comes with…. Feraligatr!"_

* * *

_The battle had gone on for two hours, but Kimberly and Briney were at their last Pokemon. Their starters. They both grinned madly and decided to give this fight their all. _

"_Dragonair, show who's boss around here!"_

"_Peeko, I'm counting on you!"_

_Dragonair immediately used Hyper Beam, with Peeko dodging and retaliating with a well placed Ice Beam. Then Dragonair struck it with Fly. This went on for a while, until one wrong move sealed fate in its place._

_Peeko accidently moved a bit off from its position for Air Slash, and when Dragonair came in with Thunderbolt, it was all over._

_Kimberly had won. _

_She stood there for a few seconds, not believing what had just happened, when Briney walked over and gave her the biggest high- five ever. Sure, he felt bummed about losing, but hey. It wasn't in his nature to sulk._

_They waited together a bit more, caring for their Pokemon, before the press came._

* * *

To be honest, Kimberly only put up the pretense of being crazy so that the League wouldn't keep sending people over and Trainers wouldn't keep seeking her out.

She lived her life for a long time as "a loony old bat." She was still friends with Briney, but with him being far away overseas, it didn't really feel the same.

Then came along Red and Green.

Those two boys were great contenders in their Pokemon League, Kimberly had seen. She was eager to test their skills.

She was quite pleased to see them master Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant, but was also quite sad when she heard of their circumstances of leaving so soon. Kimberly _did _meet the third Dex Holder Blue after a bit, and she was also very proud of Blue.

And then she heard about them turning into statues, which was quite upsetting.

Afterwards, she met Gold and Crystal, who almost immediately reminded her of Briney and herself. Those two were very fun to teach, especially Gold. She was almost sad to see them leave, along with more bracelets for the rest of the crew.

* * *

Now Kimberly just sat in her house, waiting for something.

A phone rang and she grinned, jumping up from her seat to answer the phone.

"Happy birthday ya old coot."

Friends were just the best things in life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** OMG. I just made it in time for Old Kimberly's birthday. If you don't remember her, she's that old epic lady from the FR/LG arcs. I felt obliged to do this as a tribute to one of my personal favorite characters.**

**Note that Osage is an OC, and won't show up anymore. I just needed another Professor.**

**This is my first time writing out a battle scene, and now my fingers are cramping up. **

**I would love to thank everybody who reviewed, favorite, followed, and anything else!**

**Also **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or PokeSpe.**_

**I would also like to thank SomewhereInNevada614 and TigerSneak1 for being epic people!**

**So, with nothing else to say, besides REVIEW!**

**Finished at 11:55 PM**

**GraySparkles Out~**

**P.S. Briney and Kimberly are good friends.**

**PPS ALL DEM LINE BREAKS**

**.w.**


	5. Chapter 5: Yellow

As Time Flows By: Yellow!

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Pokemanz, so don't sue. Please. I would be ANGRY at you. Moooo. **

…

Yellow was one of the more peaceful Pokedex Holders the world had seen. She was also one of the most sensitive people Blue had met. That didn't stop Blue from shivering at what Yellow _could _do. She could be really scary at times. That meant Blue had to be careful with what she was planning, for she didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Thunderbolt.

But it was so hard to not mess with Yellow and Red. They could be the most awkward _or the densest _out of everybody. There were those few rare moments, but Blue didn't care. She would be _damned _if this didn't turn out to be one of Yellow's best birthday parties ever. Tomorrow was the big day, and Blue knew she had to recruit as many people as possible to help out.

…

Red shivered, wondering if someone had been thinking about him. It was that, or the weather. _Arceus_, it's freezing in March in Kanto. Red wondered if any of the other regions were better off. He would think Orre would be fine, but Red never went there, so he wouldn't really know.

_Speaking of March,_ Red mused that Yellow's birthday was on the 3rd, and…..

"Wait… Oh no. Today's the 2nd! AUGHH!"

…

Many Pidgeys heard Red screaming and flew away as fast as they could, away from the unfamiliar noise.

…

Red was still panicking, not quite sure what to get Yellow. Sure, they were great friends, and fellow PokeDex Owners, but Red didn't know what Yellow would really like. She wasn't like Blue, who would accept anything shiny, not like Sapphire, who would throw away clothes like that (to the dismay of Ruby). Yellow wasn't like Crys, who would accept the gift but would probably not use it at all, or like White (who Red didn't really know as well as Black, which even then he wasn't really familiar with the energetic junior), or like Platina, who would probably already have the item.

Something bright caught his eye, and Red let his eyes wander towards a little store. Not seeing any other good options, he stole into the store quietly.

…

"Welcome, welcome!"

The store owner's cheerful tone never faltered as he eagerly showed Red the different wares. One item grabbed his attention, and Red questioned about it.

"Oh, well this is a very special necklace! It comes from the lush Viridian Forest, and is a nice yellow- green shade!"

Red knew he had made up his mind, and paid the owner the correct amount of PokeDollars. Before he exited, the other man made a sly inquiry.

"That necklace wouldn't happen to be going to a special girl, would it?"

Red's face burned as he rushed out.

…

"Thank you very much for watching over my store while I was away!"

"No problem sir. No problem."

"That was very helpful of you, _Blue_."

…

THE NEXT DAY

…

Yellow happily greeted everybody who visited for her birthday, as she was happy that it was acknowledged. She couldn't help but frown when she saw the large pile of gifts stacked precariously in one corner. She tried voicing her opinion, but Blue pushed her straight back to all of the other Dex Owners.

_It was very tiring_, Yellow thought, _everybody wishing you a happy birthday_. All eyes were on her at the moment, being that everybody had come. She scanned the crowd once, and frowned as she realized that…

"I'M HERE!"

Red was missing.

Well, at least he showed up at her birthday. And said sorry a lot. Red probably nearly forgot about this, being that he was busy being a Dex Owner and helping everybody.

Yellow smiled softly and walked over to the cake. It was huge. It seemed that Dia had made it, so she voiced her thanks. Yellow could see practically everybody drooling over it, so she hurried with blowing out the candles.

…

"GIFTS~"

Blue sang random words as she pushed Yellow towards the stack of presents. Yellow sweat dropped, the pile was way bigger than she was. _Way bigger._

She steadily worked through the stack, getting some pretty good gifts. Crys gave her a new sketchpad, Blue got her two new feathers for her hat, and a new fishing pole (her old one snapped), Dia made her even more snacks, and Ruby got her a dress (she didn't really want to know how Ruby got her measurements). There were more obviously, but Yellow wasn't really thinking that much. She was down to her last gift. And it was from Red.

To her credit, Yellow didn't fluster as badly as Blue or Red thought she would. Blue immediately shoved everybody out of the room and left Yellow with Red.

…

Red was definitely sweating at the collar. _What if she doesn't like it?_ Red found himself slightly panicking even more than when he realized that he nearly forgot Yellow's birthday. He watched her tensely as she unwrapped the gift.

**To the girl whom I like**

**From Red**

As he spotted Yellow's crimson cheeks, Red wondered if he screwed up big time.

…

Yellow couldn't think. Her mind blanked out when she saw the gorgeous necklace, shining with the color of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Red got her this… _and did he really mean what he wrote? _

Yellow knew of her own feelings for Red, but she didn't realize that Red liked her. No wonder Blue kept calling her dense. Speaking of which, Blue must have known this would have happened. How, she would never know, but Yellow couldn't help feel grateful towards the older girl this time.

…

"Red… do you really feel this way?"

His heart just hammered against his chest.

"Iwonderbutwillyougoonadatewi thme?"

Her brow furrowed, before relaxing as she deciphered his rushed statement. Her cheeks seemed to be stained a permanent scarlet as she hugged Red and then ran out the door.

Red was just dazed. Really, really dazed.

…

Blue sighed happily as she saw Red and Yellow finally get together. Gold owed her money now, but Blue couldn't help but feel satisfaction for the happy couple. They were her OTP. For sure. But now Blue could focus on Gold and Crystal. That would be her greatest challenge yet.

…

Yellow was smiling and not wearing her hat more and more. Even the least observant passer- by could see that the girl was on cloud- nine.

Yellow finally was Red's girlfriend.

And nothing could dampen that moment.

...

**Well….. I guess that was okay. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YELLOW~~~~~**

**Sorry if people thought Red and Yellow were going to kiss. I am sleepy and I had to wrack my head for any good ideas. Sorry if this was fail. I don't really have anything to say about this. I don't know how old Yellow would be, so I left that out. If I ever get around to editing, I will figure that out. Thank you to TigerSneak1 for all the support, and thanks SomewhereInNevada614 for being a great friend. Thank you to everybody who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I love you all!**

**Please review~ But for now….**

**GraySparkles Out~**

**Edit: Okay. Well, shit. My internet router is completely fried. So I'm sorry, but this will probably go up early tomorrow. One day after Yellow's birthday. Sorry guys, I tried everything I could.**

**Edit 2: Maybe it will come out today.**

**Edit 3: My WiFi is being a butthead.**

**Edit on 3/4/13: Ok... I failed. Thanks to TigerSneak1 for correcting my grammar fail. Apparently, at the part when Yellow is reading the note on Red's gift, it's not who, but whom. **


	6. Chapter 6: Lorelei

As Time Flows By: Happy Birthday Lorelei!

…

Lorelei really couldn't believe it. It was her 27th birthday already! Lorelei really didn't want to think she was that old, but it was to be expected. Everybody aged, even if they didn't like it. Eventually Lorelei would become nothing but a myth, but that wouldn't happen for a while. At least she wasn't in her 80s, like that old gasbag Kimberly. Or however old Agatha was.

_Agatha._

She must have been really stupid when she accepted Agatha's request to help get rid of humans and conquest the world. But Lorelei knew that she was emotionally unstable when she realized that her first ever Pokemon, her Seel, got poisoned badly by all the smog. It was lucky that Agatha had come by, or maybe it wasn't a coincidence….. She shuddered, deciding to think of more cheerful things on her birthday.

…

Humming softly, Lorelei looked over her home of Four Island. Everything was nice, calm, and normal. Just normal. Lorelei didn't crave any excitement too much; she already got enough from her time in the Elite Four, and again when she helped defend her home from Team Rocket with Red, Blue, Green, and a few other people.

Sometimes, Lorelei wondered how the other members of the Elite Four fared. She knew Lance was the champion of Johto, and he had some adventure with the Dex Owners of Johto. Bruno, apparently was also a part of the new Elite Four, and from some gossip she heard, he was getting fan- food from, well, a fan. Lorelei sweat dropped, knowing about Bruno's immense appetite, and hoped that he didn't get pudgy. But, Lorelei never heard from Agatha.

Agatha was, like the evilest out of all of the original Elite Four (yes, Lorelei was not embarrassed to use words like 'evilest' or whatever else). It's like she had no soul. However, Lorelei always did have respect for the older woman, what with her strategies and her persistency…. To be honest, Lorelei would have really liked to have a visit from the members of the Elite Four. Obviously not the new one, but the older one.

Giving a wry grin, she pulled out her battered PokeGear and dialed some numbers.

….

Her eyes dimmed as she hobbled back home. Nobody knew where she went, and she would keep it like that. The old woman muttered under her breath and opened the creaky door. Her eyes rested on her PokeGear, its screen cracked from being thrown out of her pocket. Days did get so lonely sometimes.

On her calendar, there was a marking. Specifically, on March 15th.

She grumbled as she grabbed her traveling cloak. This old lady really didn't want to face the world after her miserable failure. She would bide her time and strike when it would be most opportune. But for now, she had to go somewhere, and fast. She never goes back on what she says.

…

Lorelei had one of the biggest smiles on her face and she invited Lance and Bruno inside her house. No sign of _her_, but Lorelei was waiting.

Her fellow Elite Four-ers looked so different! Bruno looked _way _stockier and chubbier than when she last remembered seeing him. Of course, that was quite a few years ago, so that could've explained everything. That didn't really stop him from trying to strangle her to death. Of course he thought he was giving her a hug, but Bruno often forgets that he is pretty much all muscles and little to none brains.

And Lance looked downright ridiculous! Lorelei tries to stifle giggles when she sees his tacky outfit* and even worse looking cape. His old outfit was awesome compared to these awkward…. things.

But Lorelei forgets that all as she enjoys her small party. She didn't tell Red, as he would probably make a fuss about it and invite everybody _he _knew. Same for that one girl, Blue. And Lorelei wouldn't dare tell the girl who bested them all, Yellow.

Lance brought a cake. Now, he bringing a cake is downright weird in the first place, but he even managed to get it in the shape of a Dewgong. She would have to ask him about it later. Bruno got her some random stuff, which Lorelei promised to look at, eventually.

...

The party was almost over, well… Lorelei couldn't really call it a party, more of a get- together. The cake was good, the guests didn't leave anything a mess, and she even got one of her favorite meals ever! Tamato berry wraps with a Pecha berry smoothie pretty much ended Lorelei's birthday on a good note.

Eventually, the PokeGear had ringed, so Lorelei had answered to nearly going deaf. Of course one of the Kanto (she doubted any other owner had known) Dex Owners set up a huge call, with all of their comrades, and sang a very off pitch 'Happy Birthday.' Then they just hung up.

Lorelei was sure she wouldn't hear out of her right ear for a while. Well, she wouldn't hear clearly. But that was okay, because Lorelei did have great fun today.

'DEW-DONG'

Her brow furrowed as she walked towards the door. It was late at night, and she didn't really know anyone else who would come calling this late. It couldn't hurt to check though, so she opened the door…

And gasped.

One very old lady, one she knew very well, raised an eyebrow and said," Well I'm not getting any younger here. Aren't you going to let me in? And a Happy Birthday to you."

Lorelei was too dumbfounded enough that all she could do was prop the door open for Agatha.

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys~ I haven't updated anything for a while! But I HAZ excuse. My dad borrowed my monitor for a week, which meant I couldn't type anything up for a while. And then I lose my notebook with all of my notes and edited chapters for Just A Real Life Game. So… in the end I found the notebook and got my monitor back, but there were soo many wires. And I can't find the sound wire.**

***Heh. I'm sorry to all of the people who like Lance's outfit in HG/SS, but it looks ridiculous to me.**

**Reviews:**

Glaceon1362:

Daaaaaw

**Why thank you~**

TigerSneak1:

Nice job! It says that you got it on Yellow's birthday, so that's a perk. I noticed Red freaking out because it was March 2nd. Is that what you did?

Being really nitpicky, but only cause everyone gets it wrong, it should be... "To the girl whom I like." Not who, whom. Hate it when people do that.

Huh... For some reason, it seems only a few people only matter in each story. E.g. Green's was mainly Blue and Red... Silver was Gold, Crys, and Blue... Bill was Red, Blue, and, Daisy... Kimberly was Cpt. Briney and Gold... Yellow was Red and Blue... Blue shows up in a lot of those. I don't know, but maybe when you're not pressured by time, you could incorporate more people?

Great chapter, considering when this was done! No clue what's next, but update on schedule!

**Grammar I fail at. Well, I was pressed for time today, maybe when it's Diamond's birthday I can try and incorporate more people? Thanks for the review.**

**Come on people, 919 views and only 11 reviews? I am greatful to all of you people though.**

**Disclaimer: I DOESN'T OWN POKEMANZ.**

**Happy belated birthday to my elder brother. Love you bro.**

**GraySparkles Out~**


	7. Chapter 7: Dia

As Time Flows By: Happy Birthday Dia!

…

Dia yawned heavily and blinked as he curled up into his bed. Pearl and Littl- Platina were busy shopping, for what he didn't know, but he felt pity for Pearl. When Little Miss shopped, _she shopped_.

As Dia's eyes fluttered shut, he had a fleeting feeling that he was forgetting something.

…

Pearl hissed quietly to his Poketch, "Okay, he's asleep." Turning it off, he wondered why _he_ had to be the one stuck in a tree while Li- Platina got all of the stuff ready for Dia's birthday party. Sure, she had all of the rich connections, and got some amazing people to come, but still…. She hadn't really changed her bossy attitude from when they first started traveling. 'At least she mellowed out,' he thought.

Pearl had never once forgotten one of Dia's birthdays. They were usually great fun, with Pearl allowing Dia to slap him around in the skits. And then Dia's mum made Berry Smoothies, the most amazing drinks ever! Then he and Dia usually horsed around, doing whatever.

Now that Platina was in the picture, some changes had to be made. But Pearl couldn't wait to see Dia's face during the big surprise.

…

The Next Day

_Auggh.. The sunlight's too bright. Why…_ And with that, Dia blearily opened his eyes, only to snap them shut as the sun burned his blinking eyes. Waiting until the spots disappeared, he got up and looked at his calendar.

_Oh….._

How he had forgotten his own birthday, Dia will never know. Well, Mum would normally wake him up with a Happy Birthday song, and Pearl would leap out of nowhere and give him a hug (the only times Pearl would ever hug him willingly). They were friends, but Pearl had clearly said there were some limits…..

Dia was fully changed into his clothes, but _where were his mum and Pearl?_

Facing his door, he saw a note.

_Happy Birthday~! Open the door and look at the railing!_

'Huh.' Dia really couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

…

_You're getting warmer. Go down the stairs_.

…

_Verrrrrrrrrrry close! _

….

_ERMAHGERD. Open the door!_

As soon as Dia did that, he saw his Mum, Platina, and Pearl all sporting huge grins on their faces, and holding up a big card each that spelled out "Happy Birthday Dia!" Then, there was craziness.

Pearl gave him a huge gift, and showed him the table, where Dia's Mum had placed all sorts of homemade treats, and a big, frosted cake with a Turtwig on it.

"Oh mom, you didn't-"

"Oh yes I did! How else would I spoil you, besides, I had competition. Look at your friends' gifts!"

He looked at Little Missy and Pearl, one grinning and the other smiling serenely.

….

The gift was outside, that much Dia could tell. The cold April breeze made him shiver slightly.

All nonexistent complaints curled up and died in his mouth when he saw…..

When he saw…

His favorite TV characters.

All in his backyard.

_What?..._

His mind flashed back to Platina and Pearl, and his mouth curled into a great smile.

Then he ran towards his heroes, at least on TV.

…

The rest of the party was history.

The group hung out until the cast had to go back to a recording, but Dia was okay with that. He still had his _two _best friends. And his mom.

Pearl went on one of his world famous sugar rush modes, and it was _hilarious._

Platina had obviously never seen anybody on a sugar rush and was quite worried when Pearl suddenly conked out on the floor. Dia reassured her that he would be okay.

His mum went out to buy some more packages of food, giving her birthday boy a kiss on the cheek.

….

Dia's mother hesitantly creaked open her door, only for her to let a small smile pop up on her face. There was the cutest little picture ever. She popped out her Poketch and took one.

Dia was curled up in the middle, Pearl and Platina both on opposite sides. All had content smiles and looked comfortable. She grabbed a blanket and some pillows and made them comfy before heading up herself.

She always had considered Pearl a part of the family, but now she guessed it was time that Platina got included.

Not to mention how she would tease them all mercilessly when they woke up.

But, that will be another story, for another time.

….

**Disclaimer: I DUN ERN PERKEMERN SPECERL. Or in sane letters, I don't own Pokemon Special.**

**I am so sorry. I can't explain how crazy my school life is. I do thank all of you amazing people for reviews, favorites, and follows. You don't know how much that makes my day better.**

**Also, I read "The Search" comic for Avatar, and it is the best thing ever. Then I got hooked on American Dragon: Jake Long, and Mirror Mode on Mario Kart Double Dash.**

**Not to mention being a tour guide for incoming 7****th**** graders. Augh.**

**I'm sorry for how short this is: I will change/ edit it. But I have SCHOOL LIFE. And tons of homework, so don't kill me with angry reviews 'gives whimper'**

**Thank you to **TigerSneak1** and **SomewhereInNevada614**. You guys are great, but I have the insane urge to put spaces in your names.**

**Also guys, I don't write good jokes. So I didn't insert any. Let's just say there were punny jokes EVERYWHERE.**

**Bye guys~**

**GraySparkles Out~**

**PS. I love you guys for reviews. Oh, and no shipping. Don't like, don't read.**

**PPS. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: Crys

Happy belated birthday Crys!

A/N: -Takes big breath-

Okay, so… I'm just, very very sorry about not getting Crystal's birthday chapter out on her birthday. As two people know, I generally type the chapters on the birthday. This time, it wasn't my WiFi that caused me issues.

So, I had some family and health issues. It was a pretty horrible time for me and yeah…. The fact remains that I am back, so shush. My life has just been very hectic and my brain keeps shooting down the fanfic ideas that I think. LIFE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And sorry if the characters are OOC. I haven't read Pokemon Adventures for a while.

Crys was always busy. To everybody, she was a workaholic. So, it was to nobody's surprise when they saw Crys working and working during the eve of her birthday.

Blue was the first to try and coax Crys out of her chair. "Come on~ There are sales on sooo many things! I know a good place where we could-"

"No thanks. I'm very busy." Crys did understand that Blue was trying to perk her up, but she _was very busy_.

…

Yellow tried to get Crys up as well. They chose her since Sapphire would probably just yank Crys rudely from her chair, and Platina wouldn't do anything to respect Crys.

"Crys, wouldn't you like to-"

"No."

Yellow just dropped the matter after that.

Crys looked up blearily from her desk, papers scattered askew.

_What have I been doing? _Crys wondered as she placed on her reading glasses. Why was this place a mess?

_How long was I asleep?_

She hastily pulled out her PokeGear and checked the date, sighing in relief as she saw that it was only the 30th. Crys thought she slept way longer than just 7 hours. Whatever. Crys went towards the PokeBalls that were in her pouch, only to find out that the pouch wasn't there.

What else would you do in her situation except panic?

…

It had been two hours and her patience was waning. Where were her Pokemon?

Especially Chumee. If anybody touched Chumee, Crystal would have their head served in a PokeBall.*

Crys just kept looking around, scanning every particle of grass, when she saw it. A PokeBall. And not just an ordinary pokeball, but one of her own. It had a star sticker on it. Crystal hurriedly shoved in her pocket and saw a path of Pokeballs leading along a grassy pathway.

_Oh course this wasn't going to be easy, _she sighed, but went forward.

Well, that was nearly all of the Pokeballs, and almost all of her Pokemon. Crys counted her Arcanine, Xatu, and other pokemon* she had captured. That should be all of them, except for….. Chumee.

Crud. Crystal really hoped that Chumee was further ahead on the path. Maybe her Pokeball just rolled away.

Speaking of away, where was everybody today? Crystal assumed that she would see Professor Oak, but he wasn't there. Same for Green, as he often helped out at the lab. Gold would have probably been flirting with someone and Silver would just be… wherever he went. Same for Blue.

There was always a question that she had for when she happened across this plain. Why was a random house here? She assumed that someone lived there, but Crys never saw anybody go in or come out. Yet of course that was where Chumee had probably rolled over to. Crys always analyzed these situations before going into them.

Or in this case, a house.

She knocked on the door, and when no noise came out, she shoved the door open. Strange, there were lots of boxes, and in the center was….

Chumee! (All the happiness people~)

The lights flickered on as everybody jumped out at her, except for Silver, Green, and a couple others. Of course, being her reflex, Crys kicked out and landed a solid on Gold's gut.

"Jeez, Super Serious Gal! Did not need to-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYS!"

Wait…. What? Since when was it her birthday? Crys thought it was only her birthday on the 30th…. Oh derp. Well then, Crys didn't realized that she worked so hard that she forgot her own birthday. Her cheeks flushed as she realized that _everybody else _anticipated that she would forget this day. Blue would hold it as blackmail for a long time, that was guaranteed. But for now, Crys could enjoy the peace and calm which was her birthday party.

They played games which Crys was really good at, like soccer*. The cake was in the shape of a Pokeball, and her gifts were wrapped to look like Pokeballs.

"It was Gold's idea," Blue gesturing towards the mentioned boy.

For once, Gold had a good idea. Blue was sure Crys was surprised. Normally others came up with the ingenious ideas.

….

Crys felt all the happiness. She had gotten so many gifts, ranging from special types of PokeBalls (from Platina) to lots of jewelry (obviously Blue). And the games were great; nobody complained when Crys accidently hit them with a ball that she kicked too hard.

But the fact that she forgot her own birthday was embarrassing.

She could only hope that Blue hadn't told her mom about it.

…

AN again: Yeah, this really short. Thanks you all for reading and critiquing this story. To be honest, some of these mess ups are embarrassing, but hey! Everybody makes mistakes.

So, I'm really busy with graduating from middle school and my teachers are spamming tests and projects. Aughh!

So, reading people's reviews or seeing people follow it makes me a happy person!

*It sounded painful

*Well, she has a lot of Pokemon, if you haven't seen in the manga.

*She can kick things, nuff said.

Sorry about the shortness, but ideas have flooded my brain and I gots to get Emerald chapter out on time.

So, adios people! I love you all. Tell me what you liked, disliked, and all that jazz.

GraySparkles Out~


	9. Chapter 9: Emerald

Author's Note: Honestly, I'm very sorry about the delay for this story. It's just that I have no time to do stuff, and my ideas are running out. Also, I have a small question for all of you readers at the end of this chapter. Well, if there are any left. Without further adieu…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. At all. Nothing.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Today was… actually kind of peaceful. Days like this rarely come by, just ask Emerald this. He will tell you that a day that Ruby and Sapphire didn't argue was too true to be real, and that he would expect to wake up from the perfect dream.

Well, he already pinched himself 5 times just to make sure that this was reality. Ruby and Sapphire were both actually nowhere to be seen, and for that, Emerald was grateful. But he would have rather had a quiet day on any other day.

You see; today is Emerald's birthday, and, well he never had that much of a great birthday. Orphanages can't really afford gifts or even cake for a child's birthday, and everybody else bullied him. The Pokemon were nice to him, but they were nice to him everyday anyway. So, before he got a Pokedex and met everybody, birthdays in general sucked. Big time.

The only people who knew his birthday were Professor Oak, who needed to program it into the Pokedex for some reason, and Crystal, who worked at the Orphanage. That's how he intended to keep it.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eventually, all good things must come to an end. Namely, the peace and quiet. Apparently, Ruby and Sapphire had come looking for him. Knowing them, it would be their normal debate on whether beauty or toughness was better. At least that gave him a couple of laughs until it got irritating.

Today however wasn't that bad, even though Sapphire, for some reason, kept glancing back at him as she and Ruby walked in front. That was weird. Then again, Sapphire was a weird girl. Of course, Emerald would never say it out loud.

They were just wandering around Hoenn when Ruby checked his PokeNav (for the umpteenth time) and nudged Sapphire. Did Emerald really pay attention to that interaction? Nope. Maybe that's why he walked straight into an extremely bright and colorful room without noticing anything.

He _did _notice it when everybody, literally meaning every Dex Holder and Scott and Todd, screamed _Happy Birthday! _Well, except for the people who don't scream aka Green, Silver, etc.

This was the first birthday party that Emerald had ever had. And, he really did enjoy it!

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

There were games involving slingshots, which he won, with Gold and Blue coming in with a close second and third place. There was stuff like _Pin the Tail on the Ponyta _and _Guess: Pokemon Edition_. The cake was amazing since Dia had worked on it. Then he and Pearl told corny jokes and it was GIFT TIME! There were even more slingshots and then he got PokeBalls and all sorts of other items that he could use to his advantage. Emerald realized that he had never had this much fun when he snorted milk out of his nose from laughing too hard.

To make things even better, Latias and Latios came by for a visit. Emerald had gotten all the hugs from his two best friends. Lastly, he got to fly around on Latios really, really fast. The other Dex Owners joined him in his fun, and at the end of the day, Emerald went home with a warm feeling whenever he acknowledged birthdays.

_This was one of the greatest days ever!_

…

Happy early 4th of July~~~! So, my mom is insistent on our family going somewhere for the 5 day weekend, since I have summer school. Jeez, I am super way behind. So, no new chapters until July 8th, and I love all you guys~~~ I'm not really in the mood for romance at the moment, but I might write a few one-shots over the weekend. Maybe. Thank you guys for reading, sorry for the short chapter, and thank you to those you reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys deserved all the cookies! And Cheetos and stuff. Actually, I should really go. We're leaving in like 30 minutes. Remember to read and review~

Also, happy late 10th anniversary of Soul Eater, one of the best anime/ mangas ever.

GraySparkles Out~


End file.
